


Delayed Gratification（全）

by lemonxcm



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonxcm/pseuds/lemonxcm
Summary: 因为男朋友的尺寸太大，尹昉十分烦恼





	Delayed Gratification（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 大量道具预警，微dirty talk预警

刚跟男朋友确立了关系、两个人如胶似漆蜜里调油的尹昉只有一点不满，他们的性生活不是很和谐。  
这并不是两个人技术上或是生理上有什么缺陷，恰恰相反，不和谐的主要原因是他的小男友身体发育得有点过好了。  
更简单点说，黄景瑜的尺寸太大了——每次即使前戏漫长到快要耗尽情欲，尹昉依然难以承受。尹昉忍着痛熬过几次，不但快感稀疏还要赔上接下几天行动艰难，黄景瑜心疼他，便再不提，两个人兴致到了就互相做个口活手活，甚至尹昉的大腿和脚掌也被黄景瑜开发过。  
但总不能这样一辈子。别说黄景瑜一个热血青年天天憋着不好，尹昉也向来直面自己的欲望——他想过正常的性生活。  
尹昉趁着黄景瑜出差买了些小工具，接下来的周末是个三天小长假，他准备好好给自己的男朋友一个惊喜。

“昉儿我回来啦~你在干嘛呢？”周五晚上，黄景瑜拎着行李站在门口喊尹昉，大有一副尹昉不出来接他，他就要赖在门口不进家门的势头。  
尹昉带着他的小围裙从厨房出来给了黄景瑜一个吻，然后又啪嗒啪嗒地跑回去怕他的羊排糊了。黄景瑜摸摸自己刚刚被亲过的唇尖，满意地去放东西换衣服洗手，这才到厨房，从后面搂着尹昉的腰，给他的后颈糊满了湿湿热热的吻。  
两个人吃了一顿温馨的团圆饭，又靠在沙发上看了一会儿电视消食，黄景瑜的手不老实地往尹昉身上摸，两个人就对着屏幕里吵架的男女主角接吻。  
黄景瑜舔着尹昉漂亮的颈线，拉着尹昉往自己硬邦邦的小兄弟上放，嘴里还黏糊糊地喊着“昉儿”。让黄景瑜意外的是，尹昉收回了手，还推了推黄景瑜的胸肌。  
黄景瑜松开对尹昉的钳制，一脸委屈。  
“景瑜，你想上我吗？”  
“我不想，我心疼。”以为这是一道送命题的黄景瑜忙不迭地开始表忠心。  
“怎么，我对你没有吸引力吗？”尹昉歪歪头，眼神纯情又坦荡，微微嘟起的唇上却全是色欲。  
“有没有你还不知道吗？”黄景瑜指了指自己被尹昉一个眼神就勾得彻底起立的小伙伴，“但是我能忍。”  
“我忍不了。”尹昉一把把黄景瑜推到在沙发上，两条腿支在他腰间，用股缝去蹭黄景瑜硬邦邦的家伙。从黄景瑜的角度看过去，这样强势的尹昉带着一股直白的热辣和充满荷尔蒙的压迫感。  
“祖宗，你悠着点。”黄景瑜伸手扶住尹昉的腰，要不是他当真爱死了尹昉不舍得他受一点委屈，现在肯定要提枪就上了。  
“黄景瑜。”尹昉很少叫黄景瑜的全名，他舔着自己饱满的唇瓣，露出一点狡黠的神色来，“我想让你答应我几件事。”  
“你说。”别说几件了，一万件也答应，要天上的星星也答应。黄景瑜拉着尹昉的手，让尹昉弯下腰来吻他。  
“第一件事，在周日之前，你不许射出来。”  
“第二件事，在周日之前，你不能让我射出来。”  
黄景瑜听得云里雾里，微张着嘴呆呆地看着尹昉。尹昉笑了笑，伸出手，勾住了黄景瑜一根手指头，一边把他往卧室领，一边说出了自己的最后一个条件。  
“周日那天，我希望你操得我第二天下不了床。”  
随着尹昉的话音落下，他推开了卧室的房门，映入黄景瑜眼帘的是整整齐齐在床上摆了一排的，情趣用具。

“所以，我出差的时候，你就是在家这么想我的？”黄景瑜的手上沾满了透明的润滑液，指尖正轻轻揉着尹昉的后穴。  
“是啊，可惜他们都没有你大。”尹昉伸出一点小舌尖，不知死活地撩着黄景瑜，激得本来还算是有些游刃有余的小男友手上一下子失了力道，整根手指直接捅进了尹昉的身体，惹得尹昉一声轻叫噎在嗓子里，整个人都抖了一下。  
“那你有没有用它们玩过自己？”黄景瑜口干舌燥，下身一股邪火，心里一口恶气，他的手指粗暴地在尹昉的穴口抽插，简直像是在吃这些死物的醋了。  
黄景瑜的动作虽然算不上温柔，但吞吃一根手指对尹昉来说并不是什么难事，何况润滑液多到几乎随着黄景瑜的抽动淌出来，尹昉在一股黏黏腻腻的失控感中，忍不住想要夹紧。  
黄景瑜偏偏不肯让尹昉如意，反而又挤出一股冰凉凉的粘稠液体，把自己的食指也强硬地塞进去。  
尹昉配合着黄景瑜的动作调整呼吸，放松自己，等到穴口再度软化时，才缓过一口气，悠悠然地回答黄景瑜，“没有，我希望我的快感都是你给我的。”  
“操……”黄景瑜忍不住爆出一句粗口，尹昉好像总是知道该如何把黄景瑜激得如同一只凶兽，恨不得失却一切理智把他摁在床上、操死过去。  
黄景瑜的手指进得更重更深了些，他甚至下意识地勾起一点点指尖，让饱满的指腹擦过尹昉的敏感处。尹昉忍不住哼哼了一声，他向后仰着头，露出自己漂亮的颈线，以一种献祭般的姿态，把自己的脆弱全然打开。  
黄景瑜被尹昉的鼻息勾得更加情动，他意识到自己的小兄弟一直没有软下去，而现在更是又胀又热，惹人烦躁了。  
黄景瑜手指微动，想要带给尹昉更多的快乐，却被尹昉按住了手腕。  
尹昉闭着眼睛，只有鼻尖的轻喘暴露着他的享受。黄景瑜停下一切动作，任由尹昉滚烫的掌心贴着自己的腕子。  
“还记得我们的约定吗？”尹昉压着自己的气息，睁开的眼睛明亮而清明。  
“我……”黄景瑜几乎想要开口反驳，就算先射过，我一样能做到让你下不了床。但尹昉显然有着自己的计划，他看着尹昉胸有成竹的样子，默默抽出了自己已经沾满清液的手指。  
尹昉看出黄景瑜的一点失落，起身去吻他。黄景瑜的吻热烈又充满侵略性，像是在发泄自己的不满，舌头攻城略地几乎不给尹昉回应的余地。尹昉扬着头，顺从地由着黄景瑜胡闹，直到自己脖子发酸，口涎不受控制地流出来，还是依然温顺地承受着，甚至在黄景瑜的暴虐逐渐消散时，舔上他尖尖的虎牙去安抚他。  
黄景瑜被尹昉的态度讨好，亲吻也逐渐温柔下来，满腔的爱意柔情甚至压过了生理上的欲望，两个人温存了一会儿，黄景瑜终于没有那么焦躁了，还有心情指着尹昉光溜溜的下身，“咱们今天就到这儿？”  
尹昉润了润嘴唇，似乎在鼓起勇气做出什么重要的决定，然后他指了指那排假阳具，“帮我，好不好？”  
得，刚刚消停下去的小黄景瑜唰得一下大脑充血，当场起立了。  
黄景瑜仔细打量了一下尹昉的新玩具们，有些大小粗细纹路不尽相同的按摩棒他一眼就能认出用法，也有些拉珠肛塞之类的稍微一想就知道用途，甚至还有些形状奇怪的小东西竟然让黄景瑜也一时间有些新鲜。  
黄景瑜的指尖来回扫着，眼神瞧着尹昉的反应，在尹昉的授意下点中了一条粉色的珠子，每一粒直径只比一指的宽度大一点，在旁边几个凶器的衬托下显得有些娇小可爱。  
尹昉从跪坐的姿势重新躺下，他张开腿，自己抱住膝盖窝，露出闪着润滑剂油亮光泽的后穴——一个热情的，邀请的姿态。  
黄景瑜周到地在冰冷的器具上涂抹了过量的润滑，然后压着尹昉抱住自己的手臂好让他把自己打得更开，才缓缓把第一颗珠子塞进了尹昉的后穴。  
黄景瑜喜欢亲自动手扩张，这是尹昉第一次感受到死物在自己身体中缓慢行进，第一个感觉是冷，在肌肉忍不住缩瑟时又感受到坚硬。进入的过程并不算痛，只是有点微微的胀，但器物的质感太明显，连带着那份异物感都更加鲜明而羞耻。  
尹昉偏过头，有些庆幸黄景瑜看不到自己的表情。  
圆润的形状在黄景瑜坚定的推挤下缓缓破开箍紧的肠肉，然后是第二颗，第三颗，毫不容情的，让尹昉生出一股被强势侵占的无力感。  
推到最后的时候，尹昉已经开始有一种钝钝的胀痛了，卵形的珠体在他体内推挤着，他觉得自己被撑得满满的，像是被黄景瑜灌满了自己的种，鼓鼓的肚子里都是他的小崽子。  
“你还好吗？”黄景瑜拨开尹昉的大腿和手臂去亲吻他的眉眼，“难受吗？”  
尹昉摇摇头，用双腿勾住黄景瑜的腰，他低垂眼眸扫了一眼黄景瑜短裤下支起的一大包，笑着说，伸手去摸了一下那炽热的性器，“还差得远呢。”  
幸好尹昉没有继续撩拨的意思，他的指尖轻轻地拂过，然后用下巴指了指那一床的玩具，“今天就到这里吧，明天我们再继续。”  
黄景瑜把东西一件件收好，他改变了想法，帮助尹昉“享用”它们，亲手操纵尹昉全部的快感，也许并不是个坏主意。  
浴室里传来一阵阵水声，是尹昉在洗澡，黄景瑜低头清点了一下——那串珠子不在这里。

黄景瑜打开浴室门的时候，尹昉正在仔仔细细地擦洗自己的身体。他并没有对黄景瑜的侵入有什么反应，反而歪着头问他，“要一起吗？”  
黄景瑜的目光向下扫了扫，在氤氲的水气里，尹昉股间那根细细的粉绳还随着他的动作荡来荡去，最后啪得贴在了尹昉白嫩的大腿内侧。  
黄景瑜扯了自己的T恤和短裤，长腿一迈，就贴到了尹昉的身后。他凭借着身高和手长的优势把尹昉整个包在自己的怀里，伸手去摸尹昉还半硬着的性器。  
“你别撩我……”尹昉被他再次摸硬，微微喘了几下，扬着脸，回头去找黄景瑜的唇。  
他们在花洒下交换了一个吻，被水流劈头盖脸地浇着，眼睛紧闭，只好凭着触感像两个小兽一样去撕咬感受对方，嘴里都是热水里氯的轻微味道。  
“你自己洗吧。”尹昉挣扎开就要往外走，被黄景瑜拽着胳膊又一把捞回来，后背撞上黄景瑜柔软的胸肌。  
黄景瑜低头去咬尹昉的耳朵，手不安分地摸到尹昉的小腹，又压了压，他的语句因为含着尹昉的耳垂而含糊不清，又混着水流的声音，但尹昉还是听到了他的嘟囔：“是在这里吗……”  
意识到黄景瑜说的是什么，尹昉几乎能听到自己脑子里血流奔涌的声音了，他被热水激得红扑扑的脸好像更烫了，他给了黄景瑜一个肘击，抬腿出浴室的时候，身体里含着的东西因为姿势的变化更加鲜明起来。  
黄景瑜咬了咬下唇，似乎还在回味尹昉的味道，只看到尹昉落荒而逃的背影和那红得发透的耳朵。  
“你别忘了答应过我什么。”  
手几乎要摸上自己小兄弟的黄景瑜被尹昉丢过来的一句话打回原形，他往脸上泼了一把水，决定把水温调成冷的。  
等黄景瑜洗完，尹昉已经把自己严严实实地裹在被子里了，黄景瑜钻进被窝，正要像往常一样把尹昉揽进怀中，却被尹昉推着胸口拒绝了。  
“好好睡觉！”尹昉做出了严厉的表情，然后翻身背对黄景瑜做出了拒绝交流的姿势。  
黄景瑜缠着尹昉缠惯了，怎么可能理会他一句色厉内荏的警告，背对正好，搂着方便。黄景瑜手臂一伸，连人带被都抱进怀里，惹得尹昉整个人一僵。  
尹昉的反常让黄景瑜心中一动，他伸手去摸尹昉的屁股，被尹昉捉着手腕拦住，“昉儿……你不会还？”  
“知道还不闭嘴？”尹昉似乎也发现背对着黄景瑜是个更加危险的姿势，他转过身，给了黄景瑜一个蜻蜓点水般的晚安吻，然后把自己靠上黄景瑜的胸口，蜷成平时的睡姿，“睡觉了。”  
黄景瑜觉得自己的某个器官又要背叛革命了，他闭上眼睛拼命想要把那串珠子赶出自己的脑海，却忍不住更加肖想起尹昉身体的滋味。黄景瑜把自己这半边的被子踢了踢，有点太热了。

尹昉起床的时候，黄景瑜就醒了，他睡得不怎么踏实， 梦里都是尹昉哭着被自己压在身下的样子。黄景瑜的性器因为他的梦和晨起的反应高高翘着，他伸手自己摸了摸内裤，幸好还是干的，要是抱着男朋友还梦遗了，也太惨了点。  
“不多睡会儿吗？”尹昉凑过来给了黄景瑜一个早安吻，却被黄景瑜拉着猛地亲了个够。  
“心里躁，睡不着。”黄景瑜意有所指地用下身蹭了蹭尹昉，“还在里面吗？”  
尹昉小声地嗯了一下。  
“昉儿，我快忍不了了……”黄景瑜蹭着尹昉的脖子，虎牙擦过他的皮肉，露下一小块红色的印子。  
“听话。”尹昉安抚地揉了揉黄景瑜的头发，“做个乖孩子。”  
黄景瑜自告奋勇做了早饭，一半是心疼尹昉，一半是心疼看得见吃不着的自己，干脆分散一下注意力。  
尹昉坐下的时候明显变了脸色，黄景瑜忍不住去想，那一颗颗圆滚滚的珠子是怎样被尹昉紧致的穴肉紧紧包裹着，互相推搡着变换位置，又压在尹昉富有弹性的内壁上或是经不起一点刺激的腺体上，让尹昉血管都烧起来似的，快感铺天盖地。  
“好好吃饭。”尹昉的话打断了差点让黄景瑜流出鼻血的幻想，“吃完饭我们去超市买东西。”  
“嗯……嗯？”黄景瑜挑眉，“你行吗？”  
“哦，那你自己去吧。”尹昉的表情无懈可击，有如老僧入定。  
黄景瑜想抽自己一个大嘴巴——公共场合带着道具的尹昉，光想想他都要硬得爆炸了，难得尹昉这么主动，自己怎么就嘴贱了呢。  
“昉儿你陪我去嘛~”

才逛了五分钟，尹昉就后悔了。  
原本已经适应了的东西随着走动时姿势的变化有如活过来了一样，毫无规律地在尹昉的甬道之内蠕动，一下子蹭过前列腺让尹昉爽得腿都发软，一下子又错开勾得尹昉心痒难耐被吊得不上不下。而被人群包围着的羞耻感更是让尹昉敏感到不行，好像每个人都要多看一眼行走姿势别扭、裤子都快要被自己的清液湿透的他，然后对着忍不住在人群中发情喘息的他指指点点，“看，这是个多么淫荡的，喜欢被人围观着玩弄自己的小婊子……”  
“景瑜……”黄景瑜腿长，走起路来虎虎生风，尹昉却在大步追着他的时候被一阵强烈的快感刺激到恨不得在众人面前叫出来。  
黄景瑜回头时，就看到尹昉扶着旁边的货架，一脸绯红的样子。  
黄景瑜伸手扶住尹昉的手臂，又伸出拇指抹了抹尹昉额头上浸出的薄汗。他低头问尹昉：“不舒服吗？”  
黄景瑜表现得像个关心他身体的亲密朋友或是家人，虽然他们二人都知道这一句的潜台词是“太舒服了吗？”  
尹昉点点头，把自己往黄景瑜的身体那儿靠了靠。  
“买了排骨咱们就走，再坚持一下，好不好？”黄景瑜的哄着尹昉的声音满是温柔，可尹昉怎么会没有从他露出的虎牙里看出他的得意——原来煎熬着忍受的不只我一个。  
静止不动让尹昉体内汹涌的快感略微消退了些，幸好宽松的衣服让他硬起来的下体不甚明显，尹昉任由黄景瑜牵着，在又一轮的情潮中勉力支持。

尹昉和黄景瑜下午窝在沙发上一起看了部电影，动作场面劲爆的商业大片，黄景瑜的手难得老老实实的放在尹昉的肩膀上，再也没有乱动——这是他与尹昉的君子协定，两个人相安无事，互不撩拨。连定下计划的尹昉都觉得，自己实在是低估了两个人之间的吸引力，而高估了所谓的自控力。  
晚饭也是黄景瑜一力准备的，尹昉蜷着腿瘫在沙发上看着黄景瑜忙里忙外：“我觉得我像个待产的孕妇，手不沾水，足不沾地。”  
黄景瑜弯腰亲了尹昉一下，“你还有这个功能呢？那给我生一窝小鱼吧？我一定好好努力。”  
尹昉想抬脚踹他，又忍了下来，现在他最不需要的，就是让自己更加难熬。尹昉伸出手臂，做了个要黄景瑜抱的动作。  
“还真像个大少奶奶了。”黄景瑜嘴上开着玩笑，还是从善如流地让尹昉搂住自己的脖子，捞着他的腰窝和腿弯把人一把横抱起来，“媳妇儿，你说去哪？”  
“当然是回房间进行下一步。”尹昉凑到黄景瑜的耳边吹气，“你不会忘记你明天的‘任务’吧？”  
“放心。”黄景瑜咬着牙根把尹昉扔到床上，“就算你喊停我也不会放过你的。”  
“求之不得。”尹昉眯着眼睛笑了笑，随手拉开了那个装满“玩具”的抽屉。  
“那么……”尹昉舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看向黄景瑜的眼神赤裸又直白，“我们挑哪一只好呢？”

被黄景瑜握在手里的，是一只深紫色的假阳具，直径比两指还要粗上一点。黄景瑜正在给它涂上满满的润滑，一回头发现尹昉正拉着自己股缝间的细绳，想要把身体里的拉珠拽出来。  
绳上浸满了尹昉的体液，滑得抓不住。尹昉的姿势本就不好施力，还要忍着珠子被牵动时带来的酥痒。黄景瑜看着尹昉眼角微红，在床上微微扭动的样子，简直被他激得脑子都嗡的一声。  
尹昉把一小截细绳缠在指尖，正准备慢慢用力的时候，感受到黄景瑜的大手覆了上来。  
“昉儿，怎么不喊我呢？”黄景瑜语气宠溺，手上的动作却毫不温柔，猛地一拉，一颗粉色的球体就撑开紧闭的穴口被拽了出来。  
“啊啊……慢……”尹昉一口气噎住，被说不上舒服还是羞耻的感觉卷走了思维。  
“昉儿，这珠子上面好多你的水啊。”黄景瑜盯着它在灯光下反出莹莹的水光，铁了心要折磨尹昉。  
“水多不好吗？”尹昉慢慢地眨着眼睛，“你怕我把你泡坏了？”  
“操……”  
黄景瑜这次的动作故意很慢，他盯着尹昉的小菊花，在层层打开的褶皱里看到一点点粉色，然后随着穴口被渐渐撑开，珠子也一点点探出更多，直到直径最大的部分穿过那窄窄的通道，珠子就像有生命一样迫不及待地跳出来，那个刚刚还绽放开的小口又如花瓣一样闭合起来——简直就像是在排卵。  
黄景瑜咽了一下口水，眼前的这一切都有些超过了。  
尹昉的身体还在微微扭动着，凌乱的呼吸昭示着他也饱受瘙痒的折磨。  
黄景瑜一狠心，手上猛地用力，把剩下几颗珠子一口气扯了出来。尹昉的大脑都空白了一瞬，说不上是肠壁与器物摩擦的爽利多一点，还是失禁一样的羞耻感多一点，等他回过神时，意识到自己正哑着嗓子喊黄景瑜的名字。后知后觉的穴肉在他看不到的地方疯狂地蠕动着，吸引了黄景瑜全部的注意力。  
“昉儿……”黄景瑜的声音也被情欲浸透，带着一股说不出的性感，他低头轻轻吻了吻尹昉眼尾，“你准备好了吗？”  
“什么？”尹昉的意识还有点模糊，他眨着一双水汪汪的眼睛在无声地询问黄景瑜，殊不知自己更激起了男朋友的一点暴戾的占有欲。  
黄景瑜的右手里还攥着那支被润滑剂裹得发亮的巨大阳具，他把头部顶在尹昉滑腻腻的后穴口，感受着那里因为低温而下意识的颤抖，然后黄景瑜毫不留情地向前推了一下。  
虽然这支按摩棒比起黄景瑜仍稍有不足，但已经算是比较大的尺寸了，尹昉的肠肉搅动着，拼命想要把庞大的入侵者推挤出去。  
“放松。”黄景瑜目光深沉，语气中带着点不可侵犯的威严，尹昉深呼吸着调整着身体，努力迎接着黄景瑜缓慢却坚定的推进。  
因为已经含着那串拉珠一天一夜，尹昉的后穴早已被开拓得松软湿润，此刻疼痛的感觉并不算强烈，但狭窄的甬道被强行破开的感觉十分鲜明，尹昉觉得自己像是被什么劈成两半，又像是被什么填满了身体里的每一个缝隙。  
“好满……”黄景瑜已经将按摩棒推到了极深的地方，尹昉不知道该怎么形容这样的触感，只觉得下身鼓胀，然后从尾椎处生出一点点酸麻，渐渐地又导遍全身，“景瑜……好胀……”  
黄景瑜掀开尹昉额前的碎发，吻了吻他汗湿的额头，“还差得远呢。”他语气亲昵地重复着尹昉说过的话，手上的动作却丝毫不停，又缓缓将那支紫色的阳具拉出来。  
吞吐逐渐变得毫不费力，充满弹性的肠肉很快适应了它的新玩伴，欢天喜地地缠绕上来，又不遗余力地挽留它的每次抽离。疼痛和酸胀渐渐散去，被顶到前列腺的强烈快感却让尹昉更加惶恐——因为尺寸巨大，黄景瑜甚至不需要刻意寻找，把尹昉撑得满满的器具就能按到尹昉的敏感点。  
“景瑜……景瑜不行……”尹昉终于忍不住哼哼起来，他的性器开始一股股吐出清澈的体液，快感密集却危险。  
此刻观察尹昉被情欲控制的姿态对黄景瑜来说已然是一件跟真刀实枪一样有意思的事了，他游刃有余地按住尹昉的唇——微微嘟起的唇瓣一如既往的柔软，因为沾满了不受控制而溢出的口涎而湿润发亮，“怎么可以随便说你男人不行呢？”  
黄景瑜手中的性器一顶，又激得尹昉扬起头无声地呻吟起来。  
“再这样……要射了……”尹昉摸索着想要去阻止黄景瑜作乱，发软的身体却根本拦不住黄景瑜的逞凶，“你答应过我的！”  
黄景瑜这才停下手上的动作，认真地思考了一下。  
“那怎么办啊？”黄景瑜故作苦恼地皱了皱他挺拔的眉毛，然后歪着嘴角，露出单边的虎牙笑起来，“昉儿你要是自己忍不住，那我帮你堵上好不好啊？”  
尹昉没意识到黄景瑜要做什么，只知道黄景瑜终于放过了自己离开了，他大口喘着想要平复体内过于激荡的快感，身边的床往下一陷，黄景瑜又跪回到了他的身边。  
迎上来的先是黄景瑜的吻，带着点安抚，温情又绵长。黄景瑜直起身子的时候，尹昉的视线终于清明，黄景瑜的一只手正轻轻地扶着尹昉的性器，尹昉正要开口拒绝黄景瑜的爱抚，就看到了黄景瑜另一只手上握着的东西。  
尹昉的身体缩瑟了一下，然后手肘支起上半身，手脚并用地就想往后退，“不……不行……”  
黄景瑜抓住尹昉的脚踝——它是那样纤细以至于可以被黄景瑜的大手整个握住——然后把尹昉拖回了自己身前，“没关系的，我会很小心的。”黄景瑜拿出上综艺哄孩子的劲头诱哄着尹昉。  
然而尹昉只是摇头，他肌肉有力的腿开始在黄景瑜手中扑腾。  
这其实也怪不得尹昉，那件小玩意是店家看他下了一个大单而附送的赠品，并不在尹昉原本的计划之中，天知道黄景瑜是怎么在那一大堆五颜六色的道具中找到了这样东西并认出了它的用途。  
那是一根尿道自慰器。  
黄景瑜怕弄疼了尹昉，自己松开了手，只是把视线移向了尹昉屁股里还夹着的那根假阳具，“说好不能提前射的，你可别自己违约哦。”  
尹昉顿住了自己的动作。他是一个注重仪式感和契约的人，他不惜将前戏延长到两天，就是想要给自己和黄景瑜一场最完美的酣畅淋漓的性爱，自然不愿意做那个先扫兴的人——如果黄景瑜继续下去，他也许真的会被一根假鸡巴给操射。  
黄景瑜眼见尹昉的表情松动，也继续蛊惑起他来，“你就不想试一试吗？也许会很爽呢。如果不舒服咱们就停下来。”  
尹昉实在是个难以拒绝自己好奇心的人，这给了他很多认识世界学习知识的动力，此刻却也被黄景瑜牢牢勾住。  
“你会不会啊……”尹昉靠在床头跟黄景瑜对峙，说出来的话分明是同意了，他向来不以直面自己的欲望为耻。  
“你还想自己来？”  
尹昉白了黄景瑜一眼，半躺下来，“要是弄疼我，我就给你踹下去。”  
黄景瑜在那根细细的硅胶管上抹着润滑液，笑得尹昉直发毛，“您就瞧好吧。”  
尹昉的阴茎因为刚刚一番折腾而半软下来，被黄景瑜轻轻拨开了马眼，黄景瑜捏着导管的前端，往里探了一小截。  
“嘶……”尹昉其实并不太痛，但是这感觉太奇怪了，从来没有想象过的地方被异物侵入着，好像每一个细胞都在提出抗拒。  
“疼吗？”黄景瑜关切地问。  
“好奇怪……”  
黄景瑜转了转手中的细棒。  
“啊啊啊啊……”尹昉声音都在发颤，“别弄……好酸……”  
趁着尹昉注意力转移，黄景瑜又把导管推进去一小截。  
胀痛一点点开始显现，尹昉咬着自己的手背，只觉得全身都在发痒，发酸，发麻，发胀，杂乱的感官影响着他的大脑，让他甚至无法定义自己现在的情绪。  
黄景瑜停下手上的动作去亲吻尹昉，他的嘴唇被自己咬得更加红艳柔软，因为疼痛和酸麻浸出的汗液趁得他的脸颊闪闪发亮。  
等跟尿道自慰器的前端终于被尹昉完全吞吃，而只剩下一小截手柄垂在尹昉性器前端时，两个人都已经大汗淋漓，尹昉甚至觉得时间已经过去了几万年。  
两个人抱着一起休息了一会儿，尹昉把头枕在黄景瑜的手臂上，脸贴着他的胸肌，鼻息间都是黄景瑜混的汗味。  
“辛苦你了。”尹昉的手指跳舞一样从黄景瑜的胸前一路向下，摸到他顶着家居服的鼓鼓一包，手下的布料传来一点细细的潮湿，恐怕里面的内裤已经被前液浸透了。  
“你现在什么感觉？”  
“有点胀，还有点点疼。”  
“看来是我没有服侍好你。”  
尹昉慢半拍的大脑来不及阻止黄景瑜，他的手已经握住了插在尹昉身体最脆弱地方的那根细细的小管，旋转着抽动起来。  
“啊啊啊……”太过强烈的感官让尹昉立刻视线模糊起来，他根本不知道自己发出了怎样的尖叫，只是被那种又酸又胀又痛又爽的感觉支配着身体，差点在黄景瑜的按压下弹动着跳起来。  
“没事，没事啊……”黄景瑜没想到尹昉的反应如此剧烈，他低下头去吻尹昉眼角溢出的泪，“我慢一点。”  
“唔唔……哈啊……景瑜……”尹昉的意识被身下的触感占据，似乎根本意识不到黄景瑜在说话似的，在乱七八糟的呻吟里，仅存的神志只有黄景瑜的名字，“景瑜……好难受……呜……”  
“只是难受吗？”黄景瑜坏心眼地旋了旋那根马眼按摩棒，又向内轻轻顶了顶，尹昉惊喘着，身体一瞬间绷紧又放松。  
“好爽……呜呜……”尹昉的手抓着床单又松开，“景瑜……景瑜……我好爽……”  
黄景瑜摸着尹昉乱挥的手放到自己已经发胀的性器上，“昉儿你也帮帮我，我硬得疼死了。”  
尹昉的爱抚时轻时重，时快时慢，比起舒服，简直是撩拨了，逼得黄景瑜更加心痒难耐。  
“不要了……好胀……”快感迅速累积，很快超过了尹昉能够承受的极限，他的性器越发鼓胀，挤压着细细的通道，让那根尿道棒的行进更加艰涩，摩擦的力道越来越重，将先前扩张润滑的成果吞吃殆尽，“好痛……”  
尹昉没什么力道地推着黄景瑜，不但摩擦的快感渐渐被疼痛占据，因为出口被堵住而不能被释放的精液好像也随着一股股舒爽像大浪一样拍回体内，排山倒海，层层叠叠，终于把尹昉逼上了几近崩溃的顶端。“景瑜……好痛……好难受……呜……让我……嗯啊……让我射……景瑜……我想射……”  
“嘘……”黄景瑜捉着尹昉的唇去吻他，尹昉喘得太厉害，让那本来就柔软湿滑的唇瓣像条灵活的小鱼一样，怎样都圈不住，“没事的，没事的……再忍一忍，马上就让你射好不好？咱们的约定你还要不要遵守了？”  
黄景瑜停下的动作无疑给了尹昉稍微休息的契机，他被黄景瑜的话唤回一点清明，自己咬着唇点了点头——尹昉一向是善于忍耐的。  
“真乖。”黄景瑜在尹昉脸颊上故意打了个响亮的啵儿，然后把尹昉后穴含着的那根巨大的阳物又向里推了推——天地良心，他只是看尹昉快要把他挤出来了，想帮个忙而已，没想到满满当当撑着尹昉后穴的东西顶着尹昉的前列腺，与前面那根深入体内的棒子来了个前后夹击。  
“啊……”尹昉的脖子拼命后仰着，腰线腾空，与床形成了一条漂亮的弧度。  
黄景瑜低头看了一眼手表，附在尹昉耳边，“昉儿，我现在帮你把尿道棒抽出来，我慢一点，你能忍住不射吗？”  
尹昉嘴唇微张，眼神盯着天棚毫无焦点，却微微点了点头。  
黄景瑜把自己的手插在尹昉已经被汗浸湿的发间，轻轻捋着他的头发摸着他的头皮，帮助尹昉放松下来， 然后开始一点一点慢慢地向外抽动那根尿道棒。黄景瑜知道尹昉忍得辛苦，也没有多难为他，当真非常小心缓慢，尽量不多给尹昉一次刺激。  
尹昉的性器微微抖了抖，被黄景瑜轻轻握住了根部，“不许……”其实尹昉自己清楚，来自尿道的刺激太强烈，反而让他现在射不出来。  
“昉儿，你真棒。”黄景瑜好像亲不够尹昉，温柔的吻绵绵密密地根本停不下来。  
黄景瑜叼着尹昉主动凑上来的舌头，抬眼扫了一下时间，然后他松开尹昉，笑了一下。  
黄景瑜生得英俊挺拔，配上这样有点不羁的坏笑实在招人喜欢，“昉儿，十二点了，已经周日了。”  
“嗯？”尹昉还有点懵，黄景瑜已经伸手打开了按摩棒的开关。  
尹昉几乎已经忘记自己后穴里还含着这样一个东西了，随着它剧烈地震动起来，整个人被暴风雨一样的激越快感完全席卷。他的肠肉拼命蠕动着妄图抵抗异物在体内的肆虐，但除了将它缠得更加深入、更加热切地感受到它每一丝震颤的余韵，那些正溢出汁水的柔软穴肉拿这根硕大毫无办法。  
“啊……”快感如针刺般尖锐爽利，尹昉甚至没有来得及更多地去感受按摩棒变换的震动模式，就尖叫着射了出来。  
被情欲折磨了两天而终于释放的情液浓稠又足量，一点白浊被高高溅起沾到了黄景瑜的嘴角。  
黄景瑜拔出还在震动的按摩棒随手一扔，伸出舌尖把那滴精液卷进了口腔。他的双手撑在尹昉耳边，慢慢伏下身子，把一大片阴影压在尹昉身上。  
因为高潮而盈满眼眶的生理性眼泪和逆光带来的晦暗让尹昉看不清黄景瑜的脸色，只听到他一字一句地说，“现在，该我了。”  
黄景瑜蓄势待发了许久的性器毫不留情地冲进了那个柔软又湿滑的小小穴口，一插到底。  
尹昉的滋味比黄景瑜想象中更好，紧实，潮热，还因为高潮的余韵在不规律地收缩着，现在他终于有点理解尹昉的执着了，等待的确把这场性交的韵味酿得更加醇厚香甜。  
黄景瑜温柔地吻住尹昉，下身的动作却有如雷霆，“我会记得你的要求，决不让你明天下得了床。”

后续没有了

 

硬要说的话。。。

 

大概就是黄景瑜头一次放肆开荤化身虎狼，压着尹昉又做了两次，第一次因为忍太久和太舒服射得有点快，为了自己的面子发疯似的把尹昉折磨得连求饶都没了力气，射过两次的尹昉最后性器半软着什么也射不出来，只是像被打开的水龙头一样流了满床的前液，哑着嗓子哭着求饶。  
黄景瑜看他又累又困，终于放过尹昉，但是用肛塞把自己的东西都堵在了尹昉身体里。  
第二天两个人起来的时候，黄景瑜还没睁眼就去摸肛塞还在不在，拔出来的时候流出一点白花花的精液，色情下流得要命。黄景瑜眼睛都红了，提枪就上。  
尹昉像是被操得熟透了，容纳黄景瑜的性器毫不费力，被人摁着又操到了午后，小穴简直要闭不上，还有点肿起来，现出漂亮的粉色。


End file.
